Stay
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah is about to follow her dreams but will she be able to leave everything and everyone behind?


**I don't own Twilight or the characters! S. Meyer owns it all. I don't own the lyrics because Rihanna owns those. I don't anything but this pretty, pink laptop I'm typing on. **

_**All along it was a fever…**_

Leah buried her feet into the warm sand as the water crashed against the shore. Tomorrow she would be leaving this place behind and starting a new life. Was she afraid? Hell yes she was very afraid. She had never stepped foot outside of La Push and she was afraid of failing. What is she failed all her classes and was kicked out of school? What if she couldn't find a job and she was forced to move back home? Leah had thought about all the possibilities and they scared her to death. She didn't want people to know her as a failure.

"Whatcha thinking about," Jacob asked as he sat next to his soon to be ex Beta. "You deciding to stay?"

"No, I'm not chickening out if that's what you're hoping for," Leah replied. Her Alpha was in favor of her moving at one time, but once they grew close he didn't want her to go. He wouldn't dare command her to stay because it wouldn't be fair. She deserved to get away and live for herself and not be trapped in La Push forever. Not many people were lucky enough to make it out of La Push. Leah would be one of the first to go to college. She had gotten a scholarship to pursue nursing, like she always wanted to do. Jacob couldn't help but imagine her in a sexy nurse uniform helping dirty old men, while they made inappropriate comments about her body. He couldn't have his Beta being heckled without him there to take up for her. Leah was very capable of taking care of herself, but it still angered Jacob to think about her being up there in Seattle all alone. What if she got lonely? What if she needed him and he wasn't there?

"You sure? I mean it's okay if you decide that this isn't a good idea," Jacob pressed. Leah rolled her eyes. There was no way she was changing her mind about school. She wanted this for so long and there was no turning back now.

Jacob grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. He always had a way of making Leah's stomach flutter with the simplest touches. He traced her knuckles with his thumb, sending a tingle down her spine. She assumed Jacob knew what he was doing to her because he was smirking.

_**A cold sweat hot headed believer.**_

_**I threw my hands in the air, I said show me something.**_

"You really don't have to go you know? I'm not kicking you out of the pack and I'm not filling your spot either," Jacob continued. Jacob and Leah were a lot alike. They both hated chick flicks, they both hated grass hoppers and they were both stubborn as hell. Neither one of them took no for an answering, so it wasn't surprising that Jacob was going to try everything to get Leah to stay.

"Yes I do have to go. I don't have anything left to do here," Leah replied.

"I can name one thing you could do." Jacob wiggled his eyebrows.

Leah slapped him in the back of the head. "Nasty ass."

"But you love it."

"You know I do."

"Then stay Lee," Jacob whispered.

"I can't and you know that."

"Don't make me beg," Jacob pouted.

"I don't want you to beg me Jake. I'll feel horrible about saying no to your puppy dog face. It wouldn't be fair to me." Leah winked. Jacob's grip on her hand tightened and he lifted her into his lap. "Jaaaaaake."

"Please don't say my name like that," Jacob whispered into Leah's ear, sending that fire through her body once again. He placed a single kiss on her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're making me feel bad."

"That wasn't my intention. And I could argue that I don't make you feel bad at all. After all those nights…"

"Don't you even go there," Leah interrupted.

_**He said, if you dare come a little closer.**_

_**Round and around and around we go…**_

"Why not?" His lips brushed against her neck.

Leah gasped and relaxed against his chest. "Because you're making me regret this. But I'm still not staying. You're welcome to come with me."

"You know I can't do that. I have a pack to run, but if I could, I would go with you."

"I know," Leah mumbled under her breath. Jacob wasn't making this any easier.

_**Ohhhh now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now **_you_** know.**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move.**_

"Let's go so you can finish packing," Jacob said, pushing Leah to her feet. "I'll even help you."

Leah smiled widely. "Okay, let's get going then." Jacob grabbed Leah's hand and led the way to her house.

….

"Do you really need all this stuff Leah," Jacob asked as, sifting through Leah's clothes.

"Yes, I'm leaving. Why wouldn't I take everything silly," Leah responded. Jacob sat on the edge of her bed, pulling Leah down to his lap. "I have to finish packing."

"We can take a little break can't we," Jacob asked. He nibbled on Leah's earlobe. "You're half way done anyway."

"And what are we gonna do on my break?" Leah wrapped her arms around her Alpha's neck. He smirked and lowered his lips towards hers, pausing just inches away.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Awwwww…I'll visit on the holidays."

"Not good enough," Jacob replied. "You'd make me wait that long. I know they say…"

Leah was tired of his talking so she fixed the problem by pressing her lips to his.

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**_

_**It takes me all the way. I want you to stay.**_

….

That familiar fire built up inside of Leah. She would never forget his ability to light that fire in her. Here they were, going through the familiar motions for the last time. She knew he would move on after she was gone for too long. Why wouldn't he? He deserved to be happy and she didn't believe that happiness was with her. Whatever they had going on was going to end as soon as she left. She soaked in every last push, every last kiss, every last bite, and every last moan. A single tear rolled down Leah's cheek as Jacob collapsed onto her chest.

"Your crying is ruining the moment," Jacob said, breaking the silence between them. "This is supposed to be your happy moment. You're getting out of this place, something a lot of us will never do." He rolled onto the pillow and let Leah rest her head on his chest. "You gonna talk?" Leah shook her head and buried her face into the crook of his neck. They stayed like this until the sun peeked through the curtains.

Jacob helped Leah pack the rest of her things and rolled her suitcases to the front door. "Is that everything," he asked.

"Yep. Everything I need until Thanksgiving break."

"I'm so proud of you Leah," Sue said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Don't go boy crazy up there sis. I'll have to come up there and whoop someone's butt," Seth added.

"Shut up Seth," Leah laughed.

"We're gonna miss you Foxy," Embry said, wrapping his arms around Leah's shoulders. Foxy was a nickname he gave her because of her feisty attitude.

"I'll miss you too Embry."

"Our pack is going to suck without a sexy she-wolf," Quil chimed in.

"Watch it Quil," Jacob warned.

"Sorry man."

"I should get going. I have to be there early to register for my classes," Leah said. The bunch walked Leah out to her car and helped her put her suitcases in the trunk. Everyone said their last good-byes and left her and Jacob alone so they could have some privacy. "This is it."

"You still scared," Jacob asked, shutting the trunk.

_**It's not much of a life you're living.**_

_**It's not just something you take, it's given.**_

"Who said I was scared," Leah cocked a brow.

"You don't have to say it, I can see it all over your face," he replied. "Lee?" Jacob grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest. "I'm so proud of you for doing this. I kind of feel like a jerk because I'm being selfish, but I want you to be happy. You deserve this more than any of us and I don't want you to feel bad about leaving. I'll be rooting for you."

The tears Leah tried to hold back all morning began soaking her cheeks. "Dammit Jake!"

He held her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Would you stop being such a crybaby?"

"Shut the hell up Black." Leah playfully punched him in the arm.

"I knew my tough little she-wolf was still in there. Oh, I almost forgot your gift," Jacob pulled a huge, stuffed, russet colored wolf from behind Leah's car. "Something that'll remind you of me. I know he's not as warm and as sexy as me, but he'll do."

"Thanks Jake." Leah hugged the wolf and stuffed him in her backseat.

"I'll see you later Lee. You better leave before I change my mind about all of this," Jacob said.

"Like you would do that." Leah rested her head on his chest while his chin rested on the top of her head. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too. Come on, you should get on the road." Jacob opened the driver's door and she climbed inside.

"Bye Almighty Alpha."

"Bye Beautiful Beta."

Leah gasped. "No more Bitchy Beta?"

"Nah." Jacob shut her door and stepped back. "Call me when you get there."

"Okay." She waved out the window as she pulled off and drove towards the main road. More tears blurred her vision as Jacob got smaller in her rearview mirror. He had never told her that he'd move on once she left, but she knew he wasn't going to wait around for her. He would want a wife, children and a future. There were beautiful, single girls around La Push that had eyes for him. He wouldn't remember her after four years or remember what they had. Leah could kick herself for falling in too deep with him. She knew when she joined his pack that she'd leave one day. She could only blame herself for falling in love with her Alpha. She had fallen in love! Leah slammed on her brakes once she realized she had forgotten something. She'd regret it if she didn't go back for it. Even if he forgot her in the end, she didn't want to live the rest of her life wondering what could have been. She hopped out of her car and ran towards the road leading to her house. She could see Jacob standing on the porch.

"Leah?"

"I forgot to tell you something," Leah shouted as she got closer.

"What?"

"I… I forgot to tell you something," Leah said, stopping in front of him. "I'll regret it if I leave before telling you."

"Tell me what?"

"I…I…Jacob I love you. I fuckin love you. I know you'll forget about all of this once I'm gone but I had to tell you. It would bug the shit outta me if I didn't. I…"

"Shhhh." Jacob placed his finger over Leah's lips. "You think I would forget?" Leah nodded. "You're one crazy woman, you know that?"

"I…"

"Shut up and let me finish. Geez woman." Jacob rolled his eyes. "There's no way I could forget you, get that crazy thought out of your pretty, little head. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you too."

Leah's eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips. Jacob leaned down and captured her lips with his. _She was loved again. _

_**Ohhhh the reason I hold on.**_

_**Ohhhhh cause I need this hole gone.**_

**So I've been stressed these last two weeks because of final papers and projects. I thought I deserved to have some Jacob/Leah fluff. Don't you agree? I am addicted to the song **_**Stay **_**so I thought I would write a little something while listening to it 4993484837 times today. Hope you all enjoyed! Oh and Leah did end up going off to college if you're wondering. Thanks! **


End file.
